


Shower Time

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Based on a prompt from a friend...simple and sweet, Dee and Eddy have some shower fun.





	Shower Time

“Ahh...Dee, fuck.”

“Now now, Eddy...language.”

“Don’t you language me right now, sockhead...hahh.”

Eddy huffed a soft breath and gritted his teeth, looking at his lover across from him. Dee held his lip firmly between his teeth as he worked his hips, the water of the shower running down his neck and shoulders. Shifting his shoulders against the shower wall, Eddy grunted a bit, shifting his weight and grabbing hold of Dee’s backside firmly in one hand.

This caused Edd to squeak softly, his eyes lifting to meet Eddy’s with an almost mischievous smirk on his face. “Ohh, Eddy...handsy.”

“Shuttup, I’m tryin’ not to-” 

A quick shift from Edd’s hips made Eddy lose his train of thought in a soft grunt, his eyes widening. “Nngh. Fall. Damn, Dee. What’s gotten into you?” He laughs a bit, kissing at his love’s wet skin. “I like it.”

Dee bit his lip, softly huffing as he worked his hips against his love’s. His hand was held between them to keep their lengths firmly pressed together, his other hand dug into Eddy’s soft and squishy waist. “I...I dreamed like this last night. And...upon waking...couldn’t...wait to get my hands on you.”

This made Eddy smile in surprise, squeezing Dee’s backside just a bit. “Mm? You had a wet dream? About me?”

“Ha-ha, yes Eddy. Gloat all...mmph. Gloat all you wish, but I…” he paused to shiver, his jaw dropping a moment. “Ahh. Oh, I cannot form sentences. Just...hush!” 

With that, he leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips to Eddy’s, his pace increasing. Without complaint, Eddy returned the kiss, lifting his other hand to smooth Edd’s damp hair away from his forehead then hold him closer on the back of the neck. 

The shower beating down on the two of them only seemed to egg Dee on as he worked his hips harder and harder against his love’s. Every so often, he rolled his hips off of the wall, enjoying how it made Dee gasp and his jaw drop almost to his chest. 

Thrusting harder, Dee whimpered ever so slightly in the back of his throat as Eddy gave another one of those slight rolls, gasping and fluttering his eyes closed. He shoved his nose into Eddy’s neck and almost desperately sped up his thrusts, pushing his body tightly against Eddy’s.

Eddy groaned in response and bowed his head, arching his hips. He was close, he could feel it, but had to make sure Dee was there too. 

“Hah...hah...Mmph!” Grunted Eddy, all but biting onto Dee’s shoulder as his hips twitched involuntarily. Dee gasped, shivers rolling up his spine. “Ahn...Eddy...Eddy!” he whined, his eyes rolling back a bit. 

“I gotcha, Sockhead. I gotcha. Mmph fuck!” Eddy cursed loudly as he rocked his hips, which seemed to push Dee right over the edge. Edd’s orgasm was surprisingly silent, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes scrunching shut, and his jaw dropping. Just watching him twitch and seeing the expression on his face made Eddy release just after, groaning loudly in his usual manner and burying his face in Dee’s shoulder to pant and try to catch his breath.

The two rode out their orgasms together, clutching onto each other and almost forgetting everything except the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

That is...until the hot water ran out and the two were jolted out of their glow by a cold water spray. 

“Agh, shit!!” Cursed Eddy, flailing a hand at the faucet. Dee yelped and quickly pulled away out of the shower stream, wrapping his arms around himself as Eddy finally managed to get the water off. 

The two young men looked at each other, faces red and both still panting, then burst out laughing, Eddy reaching and pulling the curtain back. “And we didn’t even get clean.”

“I’ll have to bathe again before bed…” mumbled Dee as he climbed out of the shower, handing Eddy a towel before wrapping up in his own.

Eddy smirked and leaned in to give Dee a quick kiss before ruffling the towel over his own hair. “Yeahyeah Mr. Clean. I’ll try not to distract you later.”


End file.
